Government and private entities use a variety of barriers to cordon off restricted areas. For example, police, security forces and private individuals often wish to control vehicle access to areas or to temporarily block off roads and open areas, including parking lots, yards and fields.
Traditionally, such barriers have included concrete barriers and spike strips. However, existing barriers often sacrifice effectiveness for ease of use or vice versa. For example, spike strips, while easy to deploy, merely puncture a vehicle's tires, after which it can still travel for some distance. Concrete barriers are much more effective in stopping vehicles but are also much more difficult to store, deploy and move.
Additionally, a variety of mobile barriers has been proposed which try to achieve the advantages of concrete barriers while still having the mobility associated spike strips. Unfortunately, these prior mobile barriers have not lived up to the desired function of a mobile barrier that is easy to assemble, deploy, and transport, while still being an effective barrier. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable vehicle barrier that is a user-friendly anti-ramming device, which is detachable and portable.